


frequent stations

by guesso



Series: Gravity Falls drabbles and snippets [7]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Flashbacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Stan O' War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27939821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guesso/pseuds/guesso
Summary: They've both seen a lot, been through a lot. Beaches and anomalies and treasure is the name of the game now, alongside the whole, uh, rebuilding their relationship. It'd help if they were speaking the same language. No, really, Ford, I don't speak demonic screeching.
Relationships: Ford Pines & Stan Pines
Series: Gravity Falls drabbles and snippets [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045817
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	frequent stations

After poking at some tech that he figured out was a translator Ford had been using out in space or whatever, Stan pitched the idea to Fiddleford to make him a device that would be compatible with his hearing aid. 

There were a few pre-sets, kind of like an old radio, so he could quickly switch to the languages Ford woke up screaming in most often. There was also a tuner of sorts, so in case the nerd pulled yet _another_ language out of his ass then Stan could try and keep up. 

Being able to understand what Ford threatening him with only went so far, though, he realized one night. Typically Ford was able to translate the English Stan was speaking into whatever was jumbling up his brain, so he'd been able to calm him down relatively easily. But this particular night, it seemed his brother had completely forgotten his own native tongue, which made him paranoid and defensive. He would shift from language to language, some Stan had never heard before and didn't know how to tune into quick enough. Through all of them, he got that Ford was trying to figure out what this “simulation” wanted, and kept insisting he'd “finished his mission” and “no longer belonged to them”. Yeesh. 

They got into a fight, despite Stan doing all he could to calm the situation down. It was really less of a fight and more of Stan trying to defend himself from the manic attacks flying at him. Once Ford had gotten Stan on the floor, he rushed out of their cramped bedroom to another part of the boat. Stan figured it'd be better to wait it out; normally once they both calmed down and Ford had some time to walk himself through everything then things would go back to normal. 

Ford hid himself real good this time, Stan had to give him that. After looking around for a half hour, he decided to see if he could get ahold of McGucket. He wasn't expecting a miracle or anything, but it wouldn't hurt to have some kind of speaker or something he could talk into that would switch what he was saying into gibberish for next time. The bearded nerd said he could whip something up and send it to their next port. 

It turned out to be another hearing aid, but this time it could be changed into a headset with the press of a button. It was about as hit and miss as any other strategy Stan had came up with, speaking in the same language as Ford, but it was worth it the times it did help. 

_Anything would be worth it_ , Stan realized on a particularly bad morning when they'd both forgotten where they were. The fog had lifted for Stan pretty quickly, thanks to a certain scrapbook being nearby, but Ford had taken the distraction as a chance to strike. He couldn't really blame him; they were in an enclosed space out in the middle of nowhere. He’d almost did the same thing. Once he'd gotten his head to stop spinning and figured out where he'd left the damn hearing aid, he put it in and switched to the most frequented “station”. Apparently that was a bad choice, since it got him a knee to the gut, but the next language seemed to do the trick. He gingerly got himself into a sitting position, and from the scraped up floor, he coaxed Ford into sitting down with him. His own injuries be damned; he needed to bring Ford back ~~(~~ ~~_what else have I done all my life?_ ~~ ~~)~~. So, yeah, split lip, potential concussion, nasty bruise - anything would be worth it, he realized, once Ford came to and leaned on him, exhausted, and thanked him.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a long while since I wrote this (almost three years now), but I feel like the original idea was that Ford had had something implanted in his head (behind the steel plate) and throat (modified vocal chords) in order to be able to speak a variety of alien languages -- or at least approximate them pretty well. This, combined with the flashbacks and [iffy-hand] memory can produce some ... challenging mornings aboard the Stan o' War II.


End file.
